Shorties
by Light-Azul
Summary: Mainly one shots. Established Puckleberry. Stories may be related. Prompts accepted!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Someone pm'd me a challenge of 500 words or less the other day and I just had to! What is this? I don't know but its established Puckleberry and very unbeta'd.

* * *

><p>Surprise<p>

A weary Puck opened the door to his dark apartment. He flipped a switch but darkness encased his entryway.

He tensed.

Did he forget the bill again? Before he could think of an answer, a chair scraped against the floor caught his attention.

"Hello?"

He called out again but no answer. He threw his backpack on the floor and tried the switch again.

Nothing.

He kicked his backpack under the small desk by the door and slowly walked in.

"Hello?"

Silence.

He stopped walking, took out his phone and turned the flashlight on. It lit up the hall and bounced off the mirror peeking out from his room. He had to squint to try to see but still nothing. He took some steps further into his living room and looked over to the kitchen. He saw a low light under the door.

What the hell.

He stopped walking and stood still. He contemplated his next move while looking around the room. Deciding between calling the cops and just kickin' ass, he saw a light flicker. He quickly looked around for something to grab. Nothing except a magazine.

Great.

He decided to take care of this himself. He was a man dammit! He had been in the army. He could do this. He took in a breath.

Get ready Puck. You might die but protect yourself.

Again he saw a flicker. A few more steps and he came closer to the door. He slowly brought his hand up to it and slowly pressed a hand into it. It didn't creak but he saw the light flicker again. He noticed an umbrella next to the door, he quickly bent down and grabbed it. He gripped it with one hand and pushed the door a little harder.

One step further and he would be in the kitchen.

He brought up the umbrella over his head.

"Noah!"

He blinked. "Rachel?"

She had a look of shock written all over her face, her eyes wide and staring at the umbrella. He put the umbrella down.

"What the hell?" He blurted out.

She blinked. Moisture filled her eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry. I wanted to surprise you-"

"Oh babe." He threw the umbrella on the ground and draped his arms around her shoulders. She willfully went into them and closed her eyes. He placed his chin on top of her head and noticed the cake sitting on their dining room table. Shit. How do you forget your own birthday?

Rachel sniffed.

"Happy birthday Noah."

* * *

><p>AN: Unwanted Help hasn't been forgotten! Just having writers block but I'll update when I'm ready!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Loving these little ficlets! So this one is two parts and both equal 500 words. Posting part one today and part two possibly tomorrow! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nerves: Part I<p>

No.

It was a mistake. Oh man what a mistake.

He was late. He was nervous and for sure he was gonna die.

No doubt.

Sweat ran down his forehead stinging his eyes and his hands shook. He could barely hold the flowers and he was sure his back was covered with sweat.

Try walking into the restaurant while trying to act normal. Yeah, not happening. Did he think this was gonna be easy?

How stupid.

He stopped walking when he saw Rachel through the window. She looked spectacular.

She was talking to a maître d', unaware that he was standing directly outside. He could see she wore a cobalt blue dress and her hair was in a ponytail. She wore gold heels and earrings.

She was breathtaking and when she smiled widely at the maître d', he knew. That was the push he needed.

He wanted to marry her.

Fuck nerves.

He straightened his jacket and puffed out a breath. The ring was secure in his pocket and his girlfriend was sitting in an expensive restaurant waiting for him.

Time to nut up or shut it up.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Part two!

* * *

><p>Nerves: Part II<p>

"He asked if I was busy tonight Santana!"

"So?" Rachel could practically feel Santana's eye roll.

"Santana!"

She laughed.

"Calm down. Maybe he wants to fu-"

"SANTANA!" Rachel huffed. "Not funny."

She let out another laugh. "Aww babe. Just kidding."

Rachel sighed. "I'm nervous. Today's our three year anniversary. "

"Do ya think he's gonna propose?"

Rachel's throat went dry.

Is that why she was nervous? She wanted to marry Noah. She loved him.

"Helloooooo?" Santana's voice cut through.

"No. He's not."

"Then why are you worried?"

"Because I want him to!" She blurted out. "I want to be his wife and have his babies!"

Santana was quiet.

Rachel's voice trembled. "Why won't he marry me?"

Santana bit her bottom lip. "Rachel. He loves you. He's gonna propose-"

Rachel heard the door slam.

"Babe?"

She quickly wiped her tears. "Coming! I'll talk to you later."

She rushed to her vanity and dropped her phone on her bed. Grabbing a tissue she dabbed at her eyes and fixed her running mascara. She heard footsteps outside the door.

"Hey babe. You here?"

She plastered a smile on her face. "Noah! I was just freshening up."

He walked in.

He either pretended to not notice or he really didn't and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You ready for tonight?"

Rachel nodded. "I found my dress last night."

Puck walked towards the bathroom. "Good. The reservation's at eight but I hafta to run by the station first..."

"Oh... So we're not leaving together?"

"Nope. I'll meet you there."

She smiled again. "Ok.

He gave her a kiss again and walked into the bathroom. She walked to her closet and pulled out her dress. She and Santana had picked it out the night before.

Santana had remarked the blue looked amazing against her skin.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, I LOVE writing these! This one isn't established Puckleberry but I think you'll like it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Name<p>

Puck couldn't believe his luck. Another party where he didn't know anyone. Seriously, he needed to stop listening to Finn. The giant was dragging him to never ending shit parties.

Apparently following Quinn, a chick he met at another party, made him believe he could earn brownie points. He was whipped.

But he was here now. At another party Quinn was hosting. The only good thing was the booze. Quinn's parents were filthy rich and they had nice taste.

The vodka he was nursing was proof.

The scene wasn't shabby either. Penthouse views and models everywhere. Hell yeah. Puck couldn't complain about that.

He had his eye on a blonde. He'd talked to her for a bit. She was a backup dancer and was on hiatus from tour. She was hot but a bit dense. She kept talking about Lord Tubbington, her cat. Yeah not the sharpest knife but oh well. Sometimes you can't have both. Brittany was her name amd she had gone to find a sweater for Lord Tubbington.

Yeah... not weird at all. Well, weirdness did equate awesome in bed. Or so he heard. (He knew)

He had gone outside to finish his drink away from the loud crowd. He hated parties.

He was taking the last remnants when the door flew open and out rushed a petite girl.

"...YEAH WELL IT'S NOT that common, it DOESN'T happen to every guy and it IS a big deal!"

Puck burst out laughing.

"Ouch."

She turned red faced to him but laughing.

"Whoops."

She walked to him and snatched the drink from his hand. Without breaking eye contact, she downed it.

"Whoa," he grabbed it back. "You might wanna chill out-"

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed. "I do not need to chill out!" She huffed. "I'll chill out when my ex-boyfriend doesn't need to fuck every girl that just looks his way! I can't believe I wasted so much of my life to someone- YEARS! I loved him! I wanted to marry him. Ugh!"

Puck held back a smile and studied her. She was wearing a white sweater and black jeans. High heeled boots that damn, emphasized her legs. Her hair was long and brown but her eyes were what brought his full attention.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

He glanced up with a smirk. "S' ok. My memory's just fine sweetheart."

She snorted. "That is not my name."

He raised an eyebrow. "So why don't you tell me your name?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't need to know it."

He took a step.

She took one back. "Uh, I need to go. My friends might be looking for me-"

"Noah." He volunteered

"What?" She asked.

"My name," he enunciated slowly. "Is Noah. Noah Puckerman."

"Oh."

She bit her lip and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Noah Puckermen. Rachel Berry."

* * *

><p>Posting because last night I almost died of a heart attack! Not really but ughhh these ships are literally killing me! Look our for one more maybe next week! Again thank you for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Got this prompt from EmerC. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>A hand running down her stomach startled Rachel awake. She wanted to open her eyes but her sleepiness was so heavy. In her dreams she could hear someone murmuing, snippets of "I love you" and "kick ass kid".<p>

She smiled.

In her dream, she could feel the rays of the sun warming her skin. The tickle of the strokes warming her body. Light blue skies surrounded her but the feeling of love poured through her entire being.

Slowly, her senses were coming into focus. She could feel the hand stroke her stomach again, giving her butterflies.

Slowly reality seeeped into her dream and she managed to crack open one eye. Sleep still overtook all of her. She opened her other eye and looked around.

Darkness filled her vision but she could see fragments of light slip through her blackout curtains. The hand continued its route from her stomach to her lower abdomen. It would gently push down and then stop to wait. She would feel a flutter

She was finally awake enough to hear the murmurs.

"...then mommy said 'Noah Puckerman- but you're gonna call me daddy, I know you're full of crap- editing because mommy said your baby ears aren't supposed to hear bad words, and just be who you are!' And baby, that's the day I fell in love with her. She wasn't gonna let anyone talk me like I was a Lima loser. She's always telling me that- that I'm special because we're part of something special. That's how I know she's gonna be a kick ass mom. And you're half me-"

Rachel accidently sighed. Noah stopped talking and gazed up. She could see faintly his silhouette in the dark, a shadow of light illuminated his face. She clasped her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.

"Rachel?" Whispered Noah.

Rachel didn't answer. She felt the mattress dip as he scooted up. She felt his lips brush her temples and then his head settle into his pillow.

His arm wrapped his arms around her middle and sighed. His breathing evened out after a few minutes while she lay still awake.

"Thank you Noah."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. I know ya'll are waiting for a part II for "Name" and I promise I'm working on it!


	6. Chapter 6

Yes

* * *

><p>"Come on babe! I wanna ride out before it gets too late!"<p>

Puck gripped Rachel's hand to hoist her up the horse

Rachel huffed. "Noah. I'm going as fast as I can!"

He smiled. "Sorry but I know you wanted you wanted to see the sunset-"

"How romantic." She cooed. "I knew you wer-"

"Aw babe!" He moaned. "You're ruining my cred!"

"Nonsense." She stated as she adjusted the reins in her hand. "You **can** be a bad ass and a romantic."

She looked down and smiled. He chuckled but rose on his toes and gave her a kiss. She pulled the rein back and waited for him to pull himself up.

Puck smoothly landed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

He gently made the horse start pacing. He wasn't an expert but Rachel had taken enough classes to lead.

He couldn't believe he had let Rachel talk him into a horse ride around the resort they had decided to vacation in. But she had unknowingly put his plans into motion.

He wasn't gonna lie. The ride and views were spectacular.

While they rode, he would point out various objects embedded in the sand. The waves crashed along the sand and the sun setting over the horizon were perfect.

They stopped and watched it.

"It's gorgeous." She remarked quietly.

"Yeah."

"You ready?"

She nodded.

He turned the horse.

They trotted a few steps but then suddenly stopped.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to a spot in the sand.

"Where?" Rachel said.

He pointed again but she couldn't see anything. She decided to have a closer look.

Rachel dismounted first and Noah did the same. She walked towards a mound of sand and crouched. Sticking out from the sand was a clear glass bottle with a note inside.

Rachel dug around it to loosen it and managed to free it from its hole. She turned to show it Puck.

"Open it." He said.

A cork topped it off and she pried it off. She stuck her fingers in the opening and fished out the note. She unrolled it.

"Will you marry me?" She read out loud. "Who would-"

It took her a moment but she gasped.

She quickly turned around to a kneeling Puck.

"Will you?" He said as he opened his palm to reveal a ring.

Rachel furiously nodded. He got up and she jumped into his arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed him. She laughed as he tried to slide the ring onto her finger.

She kissed him again.

"I love you!"

"Me too babe."

* * *

><p>AN: One last posting before the weekend! I'm still working on part II for "Name" but no promises! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Happy 2015 my friends! (I can call ya'll that right?) My year started out amazing and I hope yours did too. All the drama I had is gone now and I can dedicate myself to writing!

Anyhow, I am so excited for this one! I won't tell you why but you'll understand! As always thank you for reading and I REALLY appreciate your reviews!

* * *

><p>Courage<p>

"I'm **_done_**!" Rachel shouted as she gathered her things. "You **_obviously_** haven't matured and I don't want to be with anyone like you! **_Don't_** call me when you've decided to grow up!"

Before Noah could say anything, Rachel had flung open the door and stormed out. He stood stoic and watched as she got in her car and sped away.

He had seriously messed up.

"Fuck."

Rachel cried the entire drive to her father's home. Noah was a mistake. Their entire relationship was a mistake. She wanted more. She wanted a real life. Noah didn't. He wanted to party and act like they didn't have responsibilities.

She needed him to be an adult. She needed him.

Now, more than ever.

She was grateful her Daddy was home. One look at her face and no questions were needed. His hug calmed her but his apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream stopped her tears.

As he watched her practically inhale her food, he couldn't help but feel angry, these fights were becoming more frequent and taking a toll on her. Right now though, she looked exhausted, the bags under eyes more noticeable. He waited until she was halfway her second piece to attempt conversation.

"Honey? What did he do now?"

Rachel chewed slowly contemplating his question. She didn't want to tell him that she had broken up with him again. For the fourth time. In less than two months.

"He's just being a jerk," She mumbled out.

Her Daddy sighed. "Sweetheart, I'll be right here when you're ready to talk. Ok?"

Rachel nodded while he kissed her forehead. He grabbed his keys from the counter and his jacket from his chair.

"I have to go pick up your father. See yourself out?"

Rachel shrugged and watched him leave. She continued eating for a few moments, ignoring her phone. Noah was calling.

She methodically finished eating and washed her dishes. She wasn't in a hurry. Her phone stopped and she decided she needed to run away. Not really but she needed time.

She walked up to her room and found a suitcase. Even if she hadn't lived in their home for the past few years, it didn't mean she wasn't sure to keep things there. Her suitcase could tide her for a week. Maybe longer. She would need to add things but she had time. She walked back downstairs and found her key. She opened their door and shut out the light.

She threw everything into her trunk and started the car.

She was backing out when she heard tires squealing and stopping. She kept backing out not bothering to pay attention.

All of a sudden, her window was being banged and her name was called out.

Noah was frantic. His was wild eyed and desperately asking her to open the door.

Her stony faced expression didn't deter him but what he held in his hand made her realize she was making a mistake.

"Rachel! I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p>Do you hate me? This one was so hard to keep under 500 words but I did it! AND this one is a two parter and MY FAV so far! Look out for part II soon! Thanks! BTW SEND ME PROMPTS! (I love them!)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi guys! Part II is up and well, I'm actually a bit storied out but I'll try to upload something next week. Maybe read the end note because well, you'll see.

* * *

><p>Brave<p>

Puck threw his mug across the room. It shattered into pieces and he could just not give a shit. He had messed up again. He was seriously shit when it came to relationships.

For once, he decided to clean up his mess. Literally and figuratively. He found their broom and cleaned up. He dumped everything into the wastebasket and decided to throw all their trash. He went around the entire house looking for it.

He was at the last wastebasket and pulling the bag out when a box came tumbling out. He picked it up and was taken aback. His eyes went wide.

Is this?

"Shit," He blurted out as he ran out of the house.

He pocketed the box and started his car. He wasn't exactly sure where Rachel could've gone so he drove to Santana's first.

"Whaddya do now dickwad?" Santana snapped as she greeted him.

Puck inhaled sharply. "Is she here?" He asked instead.

Santana shook her head. "Nope. But even if she was... Why would I tell you?"

"Don't be a bitch Satan," He took out the box and shoved it into her hands.

Santana gasped. "Are you shittin' me?"

Puck ignored her outburst and sighed. "Tell me."

She relented. "Her dad's."

He grabbed the box and raced to his car without another word and left. Making it in record time and watch as she was backing out of the driveway.

He stopped the car and ran to her door.

"RACHEL! Open the door!"

"I'm sorry!"

He took the box out from his pocket and threw it on the ground. Rachel saw the pregnancy test in his hand.

She opened the door and stood in front of him, watching his distraught face twist to sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"What now?" He asked.

"I don't know."

Puck got mad. "What do you mean you don't know? Rachel. You're pregnant. Fuckin' tell me what you want to do!"

Rachel flinched at his tone and he exhaled exasperated.

"M'sorry," he murmured. "I ju- I just need to know what you want."

Rachel let out a shaky breath. "I want it."

Puck nodded. "Ok."

He took a step towards her but she didn't move. "And us?"

She bit her lip. " I love you so much Noah but I-I need to know you'll be here-"

He rushed to her and reached out to her hands. She let him slip his hand into hers.

"Please look at me," he whispered.

She looked up into his eyes, they were glistening with tears and she couldn't help but feel sadness.

His hand came up to her cheek. "Rachel. We're doing this. Even if I am a Lima los-"

"Noah Puckerman," she interrupted. "You are not a Lima loser! I know you're full of shit and I want you to be just be who you are!"

She gripped his arm and put her hand over his. "I'm special because we're part of something special."

* * *

><p>So if you squint there is technically a part III but eh, just my imagination! Anyhow, thanks for reading and I hope ya'll have an awesome weekend!<p> 


End file.
